Surprise?
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Price for Thief35 from DA! - A dark blue eyed girl had just returned home from dawn training. The weather hadn't been as great as she had expected. She heard a knock on her door and muttered a 'come in'. Shikaku's eye just twitched. He slightly smiled and patted his head instead.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters, just the story.

**SURPRISE?**

.

The inky haired teen slowly opened his chocolate orbs and let out a small yawn. A thin beam of sunlight had penetrated his room's curtains and annoyed his eyes. He just sighed because he knew it was useless trying to get back to sleep. He hassled because he knew that from one moment to another, his mother would come to make sure he had already woken up. He pushed the blanket up to the edge of the bed and jumped out of it.

The wooden clock of his room struck 6 am and his alarm rang. He was way too lazy to stride towards his little bed time table and turn it off. So he just stripped off his clothes and put on his chunnin uniform. He heard a few stealthy steps coming and guessed it would be his mother. He confirmed it when he heard a few knocks in his door, his father never did that. His alarm clock was still ringing. He was sure his mom would be really mad at him for making noise at that time of the day.

"Shikamaru Nara! You'd better be turning off that little machine!"

"This little hag will drive me crazy one of these days..." Shikamaru muttered.

"I heard that, you know!" Mrs. Nara replied, obviously mad at the comment. "And if I were you, I would already be on my way to Lady Tsunade's office. Remember that your father wanted you to go with him this morning. They will have a talk about something related to the village hidden in the Sand."

"To the Sand Village?" he asked, raising his left brow and fastening his Leaf Village's band on his arm.

"Yeah, it looks like the Hokage's got a mission for you."

.

A dark blue eyed girl had just returned home from dawn training. The weather hadn't been as great as she had expected. To be more specific, the heat was killing her. She had never felt that kind of weather for a very long time. She threw herself to her bed and loosened her piggy tails a bit. The dirty blonde narrowed her tired eyes and then yawned. She was beat. She had really missed that kind of trainings though. The warming up had been nothing special but the technique polishing had been the toughest part.

A certain teen couldn't help appearing in her mind and a slight smile appeared upon her lips. His spiky and pineapple-like hair, his chocolate orbs, his serious lips... Yeah, that guy was driving her heart crazy. It had been a couple of days since they had last seen each other and she was really eager to see him soon. She had known from the very beginning of their complicated and weird relationship, that because of the distance they wouldn't be able to see each other too often. But she didn't even care. She loved it like that, even though her brother Kankuro didn't agree with their relationship.

'_Sometimes I wish you were here with us mom. You would understand and definitely love him as another son.'_

She heard a knock on her door and muttered a 'come in'. She had expected everyone, even Shikamaru, but not her own little brother, now the actual Kage of the village. The red headed remained at her door as always. She thought that Gaara was probably the most respectful of the three. He wouldn't storm in the room even if he was mad at anyone. He had learned to control his temper, and now he was one of the calmest persons she knew, aside from her boyfriend of course.

"There is someone waiting for you"

.

"So with that, I think we are done here Kazekage-sama." Shikaku Nara remarked and lightly bowed, imitated immediately by his son.

"I will be heading towards the Leaf to talk about this more privately with the Hokage. Hopefully, this will work this time." the mentioned replied with a soft nod.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again Gaara-sama."

"Me too, Shikaku-san. Oh, and Shikamaru?"

The mentioned dark haired boy tilted his head towards the Kazekage, with a puzzled expression upon his face. It was probably the first time his brother-in-law referred to him like that. His father gave him a 'behave' look and he slightly bowed again.

"My sister Temari is resting because of her intense dawn training but... It doesn't bother me at all if you want to visit her."

Shikaku's eye just twitched. Shikamaru just sighed in defeat realizing that his great plan to see his girlfriend and surprise her had gone down the drain. They both had seen through his plan.

.

"So that's the reason why you were so eager to come, huh son?" Shikaku said as they strode towards the entrance of a dango shop.

"Ehh... Old man, I can explain it to you-"

But to Shikamaru's surprise, his dad didn't hit his head with the palm of his hand. He slightly smiled and patted his head instead. Shikamaru just couldn't believe his eyes. He could even say that it looked like his dad was proud of his because of that special gleam upon his chocolate eyes.

"How is she like?" he asked him curiously.

"She is very pretty and very smart. Kind of temperamental but... I don't know, I just love her that way..." Shikamaru muttured, his cheeks getting redder. He nervously rubbed the back of his head looking to his left side and his dad let out a chuckle.

"You remind me of the times I was trying to conquer your mother's heart..." Shikaku remarked and his eyes softened. "But what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" the youngster replied raising a brow.

"Go and see her!"

.

_'Who wants to see me? I mean, it can't be Shikamaru. He told me he was going to have a very important meeting. Maybe is Sakura, she told me that she wanted to teach me some of that medical ninjutsu very useful for poisons.'_

The dark aqua eyed kunoichi halted when she felt some arms wrapped around her petite waist and quickly turned around to punch the bastard who had dared to touch her. But when she turned around some familiar lips kissed hers and she was no longer worried. She felt those butterflies fly inside her gut and an electric shock went down throughout her spine, sending shivers to all of her body.

"Shika, what are you doing here?"

"Well, let's say that this is a surprise..." he mentioned bored.

"So... am I supposed to be surprised?" she jeered.

"Just... take my hand and let's go to the movies."

.

.

**Author's Note!**

So yeah, this is shorter than I expected and for being the first ShikaTema fic I upload (because I've written a few before but was never brave enough to upload them) :D Hope that Thief35 enjoyed it as well as you!

And a little annoucement for the followers of I KNOW YOU ARE THERE: The next chappie will be out soon but I've only got 5 reviews out of the 10 I asked for :P I won't be asking for a min amount of reviews from now on though :)


End file.
